


Clan Uzumaki struggles on

by PHANTOM40X



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Multi, i just wanted to give naruto a fam, kinda a story rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHANTOM40X/pseuds/PHANTOM40X
Summary: Rin and Kenji Uzumaki weren't prepared for the Kyuubi attack, they also weren't prepared to adopt their nephew Naruto. Just a fic about a small family living their lives and overcoming the struggle.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi Hiruzen did not expect to be Hokage again, he also didn't expect to be holding this meeting with the last of the Uzumaki clan. Kenji Uzumaki, a tall red headed man and cousin of the late Kushina stood resolutely in the Hokage's office. 

"I'll ask again, please release Naruto into my custody. He's part of our clan and I won't see him raised in some orphanage." Kenji spoke. 

Hiruzen had known the man since he was a child, a talented ninja and very loyal to the village despite everything… He really didn't suit this serious attitude, but Hiruzen supposed the situation could bring that out in the biggest of jokesters.

He stood to look out the window of his office, this was a lot to consider.

"And how does your wife feel about this?" Hiruzen asked, watching Kenji's reflection in the window.

Kenji smiled, dropping his head slightly.

"She's the one that sent me… Despite what happened with her family, she still thinks family is important. And I have to agree." 

Hiruzen hummed. This was really something he should talk to the council about. But perhaps it would be better to ask for forgiveness.

"The boy is downstairs," Hiruzen turned, opening a drawer in his desk. 

He held his hand out, clutching a small token inside. Kenji walked up cautiously and held out his open palm. 

A small round pendant with a spiral carved into it dropped into Kenji's hand. 

"Take that to the guard outside and he'll take you to the room," Hiruzen then dropped his gaze. "I hope you raise him well." 

Kenji forced a smile and nodded. He wasn't sure if he could. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rin Uzumaki was a slim woman, with black hair and black eyes. She looked every bit the Uchiha she used to be. The few people shuffling around the main building of Konoha eyed her with suspicion, it was odd to see a Uchiha by themselves outside their compound this time of night. It was especially odd to see one holding a sleeping red haired toddler. Kanna Uzumaki slumped almost out of her mothers hold as she slept, snoring with little care. Rin wanted to smile at her daughter finding the sloppiness endearing, but she would never show such weakness outside a safe space. 

She suppressed a jump when her husband stepped out of the Hokage’s office. He smiled at her beaming brightly as he swapped their daughter for the small token he’d been holding. Rin held it, inspecting the item with mild interest. 

“Do you mind grabbing him? Just take that to the guard and they’ll lead you.” Kenji asked.

Rin was hesitant to leave her daughter, 

“Please. I don’t know if I can see him just yet…” Kenji added softly.

“Alright.” She replied, heading over to the guard.

The guard stood a few feet away, he was dressed in the standard ninja uniform. An ugly green in Rin’s opinion. They traveled down the hallway and through a small almost hidden door, this led down some stairs that spiraled down to the next floor. Rin had never seen this part of the building and didn’t doubt that there were many hiding spots she didn’t know of. Hidden under her simple kimono she clenched her hands feeling as if the narrow walkway was falling in on her. The small lights on the walls did little to illuminate the walkway. They were a warm yellow colour but did little to help how cold the grey brick walls felt. 

The guard stopped at a door, knocking on it. His expression stayed stoic as a small slot at the eye level of the door opened revealing a masked person inside. Rin waited uncomfortably while the guard spoke with the ANBU ninja. The door opened and the guard gestured for Rin to go in. The door quickly closed behind her, leaving her alone in the room with two ANBU agents and a crib ominously set up in the center of the dark room. 

She stepped forward towards the crib ignoring the agents as they stared holes into her. Looking over she saw the soft bundle inside, she felt a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding leave her. The small baby slept almost silently in front of her, she reached forward to grab him but paused when the ANBU agents flanked her, intently watching her hands. 

“I have to pick him up to take him home.” She stated, maybe more to herself than to the agents either side of her. 

They didn’t move, which she took as a sign. Moving slowly she scooped up the small boy. Despite his size he was heavy, he mumbled some incoherent noises before settling in her arms. She inspected his small face, looking at every detail, and if she was honest with herself, she didn’t feel anything. Perhaps sad for the boy, but nothing like she had with her own child. She turned, leaving the room, one of the agents opened the door for her to step out and she muttered a soft thank you, not wanting to wake up the child, the agent nodded back and she left with the guard. She was eager to leave and go home, but refused to show it in her posture or expression. 

Stepping back into the hallway she saw her husband still holding their child, the relief was tremendous. Rin couldn’t even stop herself from walking a bit faster to meet them. Kenji smiled at her, it was a sad smile, he looked at the child in her arms. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki.” Kenji said, leaning over to look at the baby.

Rin shuffled the bundle in her arms to be more comfortable. 

“We should go.” Rin said sternly, Kenji now noticing how nervous she was.

“Yes, it’s wayyy past Kanna and Naruto’s bedtime.” He smiled, his tone lighthearted.

Rin nodded walking past him and towards the exit, Kenji soon followed after. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Their house was a small old farm house on the outskirts of the village. Kenji had spent the better part of their first year living here just repairing the place and getting the farm set up for them. The entrance was simple, with few decorations. He kicked off his own shoes still holding Kanna. 

“Wait a minute for me to put her down and I’ll come back and help.” He said, stepping up to the main floor of the house. It creaked and moaned as he walked over the tatami mats towards the bedrooms. It was a small two bedroom one bathroom house, with a small hallway that ran most of the house, at the end was the bedrooms, Kenji paused, not sure if he wanted his little one sleeping away from him tonight. Grunting he repositioned the girl so he could open the sliding door into their bedroom, their futons were still down from when they’d had to quickly escape to the shelters after the kyuubi attack. He gently put Kanna down before returning to Rin. She looked tired, he thought, seeing her cradle the baby gently rocking him.

“He doesn’t feel like mine,” She said.

Kenji paused. Not sure what to say. Naruto wasn’t theirs, but now he was. 

“See how you feel in the morning, you spent nine months being his future aunty, not his… Mother.” Kenji supplied.

Rin nodded, her eyes not leaving Naruto.

Kenji reached over, taking Naruto into his arms. The boy slept soundly despite everything. Rin sat on the stairs and started meticulously taking her shoes off and putting away the various shoes that had been spread about in their moment of panic. She smiled to herself when it was neatly organised again. Standing, she stepped into the main part of the house walking with Kenji towards the bedroom, picking up and tidying as she went, the floor was silent under her step. They stopped at the entrance of the bathroom, Rin took Naruto back off him as Kenji went to step in.

“I just need to clean up a bit, then I’ll be in bed.” He said with a tired smile.

He felt all the dust and debris of the attack cling to him like a thin coat of dust covering an abandoned room. Rin nodded wordlessly, taking Naruto into their bedroom. She gently placed him on her own futon, being sure there was nothing around him he could wrap himself up in. Getting back up she moved to the storage at the end of the room grabbing out the too small futon that her daughter had used not too long ago. She was silently thankful for how sentimental her husband had been about keeping it. Moving him into the walled futon she then took her hakama and kimono off swapping to a simple nightdress. She sighed looking at Kanna, snuggled up into the blanket still in her outside clothes. Softly Rin rolled Kanna out of her self made cocoon and undressed her daughter until she was just in her under shirt and undies. Rin then tucked Kanna back in settling in between Naruto and Kanna, Rin closed her eyes ready for the day to end.

Kenji had been unable to get more than just his vest and shirt off before just starting at himself in the mirror. Kushina was really gone. His annoying, loud, endlessly entertaining cousin was gone. He’d not had much of an opinion on Minato, but he’d seemed nice. Neither of them deserved to die, Nartuo didn’t deserve to be left behind. Kenji scrunched up his face, tears non-consensually falling down his face hitting his hands as he hunched over the sink. He sobbed doubling over, hands gripping the edge of the sink for dear life as he huddled in front of the basin sobbing uncontrollably. 

It was fucked. All of it. This Village, the Kyuubi, the Hokage, all of it, fucked. He continued sobbing, years of built up resentment coming out. He remembered first coming here, being hated for being a stranger. He remembered the Uchiha clan disowning Rin because she wanted to be with him. He remembered being ignored, the looks of distrust and hate. And despite it all, Kushina had been there to smile, make him laugh, and just understand what it was like. He’d been so close to packing up and leaving so many times but he’d always stayed. And now she was gone. And he had dragged his wife and his daughter into the whole kyuubi thing. Their life would only be worst and it was this stupid villages fault. 

It was fucked.


	2. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and fam settle into their first day together.

The next day Rin awoke to the crying of a baby, groggily she sat up and started feeding them. The babe latched on easily and hungrily suckled. She smiled, it was always nice when they latched on properly, she looked sleepily at her husband and Kanna… She squicked, almost dropping the baby in her arms. Naruto cried loudly, scared and still hungry. Rin quickly shushed him apologizing to him. 

“I’m sorry, shhh, I’m sorry. I thought you were baby Kanna. Shhhh.” 

She cradled Naruto and he slowly calmed down latching back on and eating greedily. She frowned, she’d been hoping that she’d stop making milk a week ago. Kanna was looking at her, still cuddled up in most of the sheets. Kenji splayed out next to her with a corner of the blanket to cover his tall body. 

Rin watched as Kanna shuffled and rolled over like a caterpillar.

“He’s your little brother now.” Rin told her. 

Kanna stared at the baby, not saying anything. She suddenly sat up climbing over Rin to get a better look at the baby. Rin uncomfortably tried to balance herself. 

“He’s weird looking.” She said, poking at Naruto’s cheek.

Rin gently pushed Kanna’s hand away, the little girl pouted, attempting to continue disturbing Naruto.

“Please stop Kanna, you have to be very gentle with babies.” Rin scolded softly.

Kanna frowned, face starting to redden. Rin mentally prepared herself for a meltdown but was suddenly distracted by Kenji grabbing Kanna suddenly, hugging her tightly and blowing raspberries on her cheeks. Kanna squealed in delight as her and her father played around at the end of the futon. Naruto let go with a pop and started fussing. Rin looked around for something to put on her shoulder before landing on a folded towel that Kenji had probably put there the night before. She laid the towel over her shoulder and started the process of burping her son. The scene was old familial despite everything.

Kanna and Kenji stilled Kanna staring at Rin. 

“Mummy why are you crying?” Kanna asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kenji looked shocked, but quickly shook himself. Rin had never cried in front of her husband before, she very rarely cried in the first place. Kenji scooped up Kanna and brought them all into a group hug. Rin leaned into it a bit as her daughter clawed at her dress, hugging Rin as close as she could. Kenji and Rin stiffened when they heard the classic sound of a successful burping. Rin laughed, the relief was good. Kanna sniffed, wiping her nose on her mothers dress, she cuddled in as Kenji took Naruto and the towel to clean the baby off. 

Kanna was sniffling, rubbing her snotty nose on Rins under-shirt. Rolling the little girl in her arms she took the wriggling child into the bathroom, Kanna sat patiently on the small stool in the shower area as her mother started filling the old wooden tub with hot water. Kanna rubbed her face as she watched the steam bloom filling the bathroom.

Their bathroom was a bit oddly shaped, it opened into a narrow L shaped hallway that wrapped around the sectioned off bath and shower area. At one end there was a sink, with a simple mirror, at the short end of the L there was a toilet, blocked by a door for privacy. The shower was newly installed with matching stools for the family to sit on, excluding the newest member of course. Rin mentally noted that she’d need to find the baby tub for Naruto, and then look into getting him his own stool. Maybe the little froggy one she’d seen during her last stroll in the village. 

Rin undressed herself and Kanna, getting both of them clean in prep for jumping into the tub. Kanna happily played with the bubbles that she created. Rin scrubbed the small gremlin rinsing her off when she was done and then focusing on herself. Kanna seemed happy to fiddle with the bath toys that littered the tiny room. When Rin was done she checked the temperature of the bath, happy with it she stepped in before grabbing Kanna and balancing her on her knees to keep the small child safely above water. 

Rin sighed while relaxing into the water, Kanna gleefully played with her toys using her mothers legs as a platform to stand on. Rin stared at the ceiling, not sure how to feel. She was happy her family was safe, but the uncertainty of the future scared her in a way she wasn’t used to. Yesterday's attack was… a lot, she didn’t doubt that she and Kenji would have a lot of work to do after, what she assumed, was a grace period given by the Hokage.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kenji looked at the small boy in his arms, hearing the door of the bathroom close, he went into the kitchen. 

“It’d be much easier if you had your mothers hair.” He found himself musing.

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to tell Naruto he was adopted or just take him in as his own. He’d been too tired to ask many questions of the Hokage. Balancing Naruto in one arm he moved around the kitchen, it was old, but under the process of getting renovated. The counters were older than him, but he thanked whichever gods were listening that Rin had made him put in an oven stovetop combo. Not that the old stone furnace monstrosity didn’t stay, but it was in desperate need of restoration and he just didn’t have the time or money.

“Not that you’re gonna help with that either,” He said teasingly at Naruto. 

Kenji got some ingredients out of the fridge and started making a simple leftover medley. Old rice warmed with some crumbled egg and chicken. He wasn’t the best cook, but with one hand he could at least make something edible. Naruto snuggled into his chest as Kenji reheated the very basic fried rice on the stove top.

A sudden knock at the entrance distracted Kenji, turning off the stove he left the kitchen to investigate. He was surprised to see the Hokage waiting for him on the other side of the sliding door, Hiruzen was flanked either side by ANBU members. Awkwardly Kenji motioned for them to enter, Naruto made a noise of discontent as he was shuffled in Kenjis arms.

Nodding, Hiruzen entered. 

“You both can stay out here.” He said to his entourage, stepping into the small entrance of the cramped home.

“I don’t have much room for guests unfortunately. We don’t normally host.” Kenji said, trying to find humor in the situation.

He felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as the Hokage surveyed the room. Would he take Naruto back? The house was chaotic yes, but there was an attack on the village yesterday! They didn’t have time to clean! Or that was what he’d tell the Hokage, Kanna had gotten to the place far before the Kyuubi did.

“About the boy,”

Kenji could feel the argument well up in his throat. But Hiruzen continued before he could speak.

“Minato wanted the boy to be considered a hero… It’s his last wish and I plan to abide by it.”

Kenji nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Minato also had a lot of enemies. For the boys safety-”

“Naruto’s.” Kenji didn’t like the repeated use of ‘the boys whatever’ that the Hokage had been using, it felt othering.

“... Yes, for Naruto’s safety, the council has decided that he will legally be listed as your son. I would also like for you not to tell the boy of his parentage until he is of age, for similar reasons.”  
Kenji nodded, “Alright, we can do that. But what about the Kyuubi?”

The Hokage grimaced slightly. 

“Best he does not know of that until an appropriate time has passed.”

“Right, for his safety, right?” Kenji asked, dubious if it was for Naruto or for the village that this was happening.

“Yes.” Kenji and Hiruzen shared a gaze. Kenji knew the risks, and he’d protect his family before anything else. 

Part of him felt as though he should maybe just run with them, leave this shitty village and start-new where Naruto COULD be free to grow up normal. Not as a ‘hero’ or the kyuubi’s host. Minato had seemed like a nice guy, and Kenji didn’t want to judge a wish the man had made while dying. But really?

Hiruzen seemed to sense the mood and turned back to the doorway.

“Just do the best you can, it’s unusual circumstances we find ourselves in, so it’s best to just do what we can with it.” He said as he left the house.

Kenji frowned, standing in the middle of the room, he watched the door for a minute before being brought out of his distraction by the grumbling baby in his arms. 

“I think maybe nap time?” Kenji commented, he grabbed the baby futon that Naruto had slept in, placing it where he could see through the doorway of the kitchen. 

He placed Naruto gently down, before stepping away and continuing to cook. Periodically he’d turn and check on Naruto, probably more than he needed to. But he worried, the seal on the baby's belly was fresh and Kenji had no idea how a new-born would react to such a thing. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned and saw Rin behind him. 

“Holy shit babe…”

“PLEASE make some noise when you move around the house, I’m begging you.” He playfully admonished. 

Rin gave him a wicked grin, 

“That would be no fun. Also.” She made a gesture with her open palm. 

“Right,” Kenji nodded, “No swearing. Sorry!” He grinned.

Rin rolled her eyes before turning and sitting in the entrance next to the baby. Kanna was a few feet back from her playing with some toys lazily splayed across the tatami mats that made up their lounge/dining/main room. Rin leaned over stretching out on the tatami to meet Kanna. They shared a smile as Rin watched her daughter make up stories with her dolls, Rin kept one hand gently placed against Naruto just so she could make sure he was breathing.

Kenji smiled to himself as he finished off their food. 

“I heard the Hokage, everything alright?” Rin asked, propping her head up on one hand.

Kenji hummed unhappily.

“Yes, just had a chat about Naruto. I’ll tell you when Kan- when the little one’s are asleep.” Kenji said, eyes not leaving the food as he started plating.

“Forgot there were two now didn’t you?” Rin teased.

Kenji gave a sad smile in return, picking up the food plates and bringing them over.

“Enough of that, outta the way lazy bones! We got food!” He said spiritedly.

Rin chuckled before getting up and moving Naruto out of the doorway so Kenji could step up back into the main room. Kanna quickly abandoned her toys sitting on her cushion at their kotatsu. Kenji had barely put the food down before she started devouring her food. Rin frowned, normally she’d try to instill manners, but the circumstances made her unsure.

“I think it’s fine for today.” Kenji reassured.

“Alright, but if she gets sick that’s on you.” Rin replied, eating her own food, as gracefully and ladylike as ever.

He glanced at the babe sleeping between them, just checking one last time before eating his own food. It all still didn’t seem real.


	3. Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Naruto's birth, the family settles into new life.

A week later Kenji was back to work, and a lot of it was clean up. There was still so much damage from the attack. Kenji also didn’t miss the angry glares of his co-workers, but that wasn’t his problem. Usually he’d be helping out in the hospital, he was the last of Tsunade's students left in Konoha, but he’d been told to come out in the field. 

“Kenjiiiiiiiii-” A tall brown hair man cried, running up and hanging off Kenji

Kenji laughed boisterously, lifting the other man in the air and spinning him in a big hug.

“Shou, I missed you too!” 

“Never leave me again Kenji!!” The man weeped dramatically.

“No! Never my love!” He replied just as dramatically, the two men paused before breaking out in hysterics. 

“How’s it all been man?” Shou asked.

“Been tired.” Kenji shrugged, “Is Kenta still kicking around?” asking after their missing teammate.

Shou shook his head and the pair started walking to their designated area. 

“Still in hospital. It’s honestly been so boring without either of you. And with well…” Shou gestured to the destruction around them. “All this shit, it’s been a real downer.”

“It would be. So what are we doing exactly? I know you have the strength to just lift shit outta the way, but I’m not quiet as…”

“Well endowed?” Shou offered.

Kenji gave a lazy grin; “Sure.”

Kenji was half a head taller than Shou, who was already impressively tall. Shou looked like a boring bog standard ninja. Brown hair, brown eyes, regular uniform, regular man; but that was his appeal as a ninja. He blended well as a civilian if he needed to, if maybe on the taller side. He was also clanless and pretty average in terms of skill. But he had a strength behind his hits that spoke of many a practiced barfight. 

Shou shrugged.

“They want you to do your barrier thing while I help out some dudes lift stuff.” 

Kenji nodded as they continued walking into more dangerous parts of the destroyed village.  
Today was going to be a long ass day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Rin was home alone, well not completely. Kanna was in her room, done having made a mess of the bathroom she had moved on to making a mess of her room. Rin couldn’t help but smile, the house was tiny and not in the best shape but it felt more like home than the Uchiha Compound ever did. It also helped that she didn’t have any memories of her sister here; who had died in the last ninja war. 

But no. Rin wasn’t going to upset herself over past memories. Kenji would be home soon, and she’d been waiting to share a bath with him. She was eager to be rid of her day clothes. 

Rin was suddenly shocked out of her thoughts by a loud explosion, and the sudden overbearing presence of a thick horrible charkura. It felt almost suffocating. Rushing to Kanna’s room, she found her daughter panicked and crying. Rin grabbed her with little ceremony and started running.

Jumping over the low dining table as she went. She had time to slip on a pair of shoes but that was it. She ran as hard as she could to the safe house in the village. The musty air was filled with debri and dust. Her lungs desperately wanted clean air, but she ignored the burning. Kanna was still crying, scared. So focused on her mission Rin almost ran past a small boy crying. A large gash across his face. Not thinking, she roughly grabbed his arm. She didn’t look back as she dragged him with her. 

They ran through the village, making it to the shelter. It was almost filled, everyone huddled and scared. Rin finally allowed herself to cough, desperately trying to catch her breath. She let go of the boy's arm, he took it back rubbing the red hand mark that branded him. He sniffled and shivered. Kanna still on Rin’s shoulder reached over and he reached back. The pair crying with Rin stuck in between. She let them have this moment before shuffling the toddler and bringing the boy over for a hug. He seemed hesitant, like he wanted to run back outside, but Rin stood in the way. He gave up and cried into her clothes, Rin couldn’t understand a word he was saying but healed his arm as he cried, a bruise forming where she had grabbed him. She’d get to his face when he was done crying. 

There was a lot of crying in the shelter. Parents wailing for their lost children, people confused, children wanting their parents. But Rin kept it together for her child. Kenji would be fine. She hoped. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Kanna woke from her nap crying, setting off the baby next to her. Rin did her best to soothe both of them. But as relieved as Kanna was to see that she was home, and the town wasn’t on fire she couldn’t stop her tears. She gripped onto Rin like her life depended on it, because as far as Kanna was aware, it did. 

“Kanna. It’s alright, it was just a dream.” Rin reassured, tone desperate to get the girl to calm down.

Kanna was reduced to ugly sobs as her mother rubbed her back. The sobs threatened to start up something bigger again when she saw her mother was also trying to comfort the baby. 

Sensing the rising tension Rin quickly offered to take Kanna to the store with her if she was a big girl and got herself into her shoes. Kanna sobbed, frustrated, but did as she was told. The store meant lollies, or even ice cream if she was good. Kanna… Wasn’t sure how she felt about having a younger brother. In her Super Rangers show that she liked to watch, some of them had younger brothers and sisters… But did that mean she was a Super Ranger now? She had red hair like the Red Super Ranger did, and he had a little brother that was the Orange Super Ranger… So yes! Kanna smiled gleefully to herself, she MUST be a Super Ranger, and the baby must be one too! 

Kanna skipped to the entrance way where the shoes were kept, happy in her own little world. 

Rin had managed to get Naruto to calm down, she’d give him a quick feed before going and helping Kanna with her shoes. Much as she loved her daughter the puzzle that was shoe clips still eluded the young girl. 

Naruto continued to doze as Rin carried him around the small dwelling. Kanna having given up on putting her shoes on and was happily helping her mother collect what they needed for this important mission to the store. Rin wasn’t sure what was going on in Kanna’s head but wasn’t going to argue against the little girl being helpful. 

Bag ready to go, with a thermos full of milk for Naruto, and some snacks for Kanna, they left. Kanna skipped along, holding her mothers hand as they walked towards the village. It would be a small shop for tonight's dinner, Rin didn’t think she could carry much with Kanna and Naruto attached to her. 

The 10 minute walk ended with a sit down under some trees. Although still under construction, the village was peaceful enough. Kanna was happy enough drawing in the dirt with a stick she’d found, while Rin pat Naruto’s back softly. The babe was attached to her via a sling in the front. After 5 minutes, they continued for a little bit more, making it to the store. Rin was exhausted already, she had very little stamina behind her thin frame. Kanna, ever excited, was happy to be the runner. Grabbing whatever she was told to and putting them in the basket for Rin. Kanna made a face at the vegetables, but was happy to pick out the reddest meat she could. Rin grimaced at the price, but couldn’t say no the Kanna’s enthusiasm.

“Alright, one lollie for today.” Rin commanded. 

“Yes!” Kanna enthused, jumping once before rushing off to the lolly section of the store. 

Rin struggled to keep up, but was happy to put her basket down and wait for Kanna to deliberate on her choice. Naruto woke up in the meantime, blinking, seemingly not sure where he was. 

“Rin?” Rin quickly turned, seeing Mikoto standing a few feet away, with an attendant next to her.

“Uchiha-san, it is nice to see you.” Rin said, with a poliet head bow, she could feel the glare of the woman next to Mikoto burn through her.

Mikoto frowned. Saddened maybe. 

“There’s no need to be so formal. We are family.” She offered.

Rin nodded, not dropping her decorum. 

“Yes, Uchiha-san, of course.” 

Kanna suddenly jumped over, chocolate bar in hand. 

“This one! It’s got the-” She stopped suddenly feeling shy, she hid behind Rin.

Mikoto gave the girl a small wave. The attendant scoffed at the small girl, Rin met her eyes and she quickly looked away.

“Hello Kanna-chan” Mikoto greeted with a smile, Kanna gave a small wave back, hidden behind Rin.

“Oh.” She said, suddenly noticing the baby on Rin’s chest.

“I didn’t know you’d had another child, congratulations, what’s their name?”

“Naruto.” Rin answered shortly. 

“Oh… I see.” A shadow of realization crossed her face, she opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the attendant whispering in her ear. 

“Well it was good to see you.” Mikoto nodded her goodbye.

Rin felt a breath of air release when the Uchihas left her view. Even all these years later she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable around her previous clan members.

Kanna stuck close to Rin as they made their way to the checkout. Naruto started fussing, so Rin was keen to be done with shopping. She leaned against the counter as the teller started ringing up her items. She felt a sick sensation crawl up her belly as she saw the total going up. Did she have enough cash on her. 

Kanna remained blissfully unaware, swaying and looking around. The cashire did their best to not look at the mother in front of him. The teenage boy sensing a dangerous tension in the air. When he was done he squeaked out the number. The woman seemed pleased? Or at least didn’t have the same killing intent as before. She paid and left, much to the boy's relief. 

Returning to the seat under the tree Kanna happily munched on her chocolate, Rin took the time to feed Naruto. Giving him a bottle she prepared. He gobbled at the bottle greedily, Rin had done her best to keep him on a schedule. Though he was fickle about following it, it worked fine. She watched Kanna as she fed Naruto, the girl stopped eating, trying to hide behind Rin. Looking up Rin saw a pair of men walk their way. 

Snarling, one of them spat at the ground.

“Must have a cursed snatch that one.” He said, looking directly at Rin.

“Gotta, wrecked the village with that demon spawn.” The other agreed. 

Rin didn’t react, but when the men grew bold enough to get closer she flashed her sharingan. Effectively scaring them off, to continue their tirad elsewhere. 

When Naruto finished eating, Rin started packing them up. Kanna helped limply. 

“What does demon spawn mean?” She asked.

“It has nothing to do with us, those men were just…”

“Being mean?” 

“Yes. Are you ready to go?”

Kanna nodded, grabbing her mothers hand as they walked back home. She kept the slow pace her mother walked, used to it by now. She preferred it to her dad's long strides that she had to run to keep up with. 

They had made it to the entrance when Kenji had spotted them. Smiling, he scooped up Kanna, blowing raspberries on the girl's belly. She squealed in delight. Rin chuckled as she watched the momentous reunion. Naruto fussed a bit at the sudden noise increase. Kenji took Kanna inside and Rin followed, they quickly fell into rhythm with each other. Kenji quickly gave Rin a kiss on the head before taking Kanna and the food into the kitchen. Rin meticulously put everything back in its place, putting Naruto down comfortably on a baby blanket. He grumbled threatening to cry until Rin started playing with his toes, tickling the babe as she changed his diaper. Although he fussed and grumbled a lot, Naruto was a relatively calm baby. 

Kanna came back in running on the tatami, before catching her mothers eye and slowing down to a cautious walk. Rin sat relaxed at the kotatsu, it was getting cold enough to start turning on the heater. Kanna plopped down next to Rin, cuddling up to her mother and turning on their tiny TV that sat at the end of the room. 

Their main room was relatively small, though it was the largest room of the house. It fit a large kotatsu that Kenji had inherited from his parents. There was little room left, save to walk. On the far wall of the room that housed the kitchen on the other side, was a small space, big enough for a coffee table and their TV.

Humming the theme song, Kanna watched her cartoons. Rin passively paid attention. Kenji returned from the kitchen, a big grin as he watched his small family. He sat on his side of the kotatsu, squished between it and the wall he did his best to stretch and lean against it lazily. Kanna, seeing her chance, rolled under the kotatsu to cuddle up to her dad. Kenji welcomed the affection, shuffling to make them both comfortable. Rin frowned, rolling under tables wasn’t very lady-like, but she quickly let it go, not wanting to raise Kanna as she had been.

“They had me help with construction today.” Kenji started.

Rin hummed in reply.

“Had to seal some nasty bit of chakra that got left behind. Gonna try and identify it, but looks to be mostly the beasties.” Kenji continued.

“We had a slow day today, went to the park, then the store.”

Kenji nodded.

“Yeah! I got to pick the MEAT!” Kanna added excitedly.

Kenji smiled.

“I noticed! You love meat don’t you Kanna?” 

“Yep! Also Dad, I found out that I’m the Red Super Ranger!”  
Rin furrowed her brow, but Kenji chuckled.

“Really? How’d you find that out?” 

“It’s coz I’m red,” She said, standing and holding a piece of her own hair. “And Ruto’s my little brother!” She said pointing to the baby on the floor.

“Close, Kanna, his name is Naruto.” Kenji humorously corrected. 

Kanna rolled her eyes as well as a three-year old could before jumping at her dad.

Kenji rolled dramatically.

“Oh no! Help, I’m being attacked! Rin, my love, my wife save me!” Kanna giggled maniacally as her father reacted to her attacks.

Rin chuckled, too tired to do much. Naruto looked at her as best he could. 

“Well, Naruto, should we help?” 

He grumbled in response, arms and legs flailing about, Rin smiled.

“No, I agree, Kanna can handle him.” 

Kanna laughed, and Kenji cried out in fake despair. 

“Betrayed by my own family!”

“No, Naruto’s on my side!” Kanna argued before being overpowered by tickles.

Naruto laughed joyfully in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory of Rin and Kenji's work day.

Kenji and Rin laid in bed, Rin on her side turned away from Kenji. Staring up at the ceiling Kenji still couldn’t make his brain work the way he wanted it to. He was sure he could still pick up the phone and call his dear stupid cousin. Listen to her whine about the baby kicking around, and try to cover how scared of childbirth she was. 

But no, she was gone, and just like that, the last of his Village was gone too. What was eating him up the most was Naruto. The kid still didn’t feel like his. It’d been a month, Rin and Kanna were doing fine. But he… He still didn’t FEEL it, and it ate him up inside. Here was the last of his family, his clan and his dumb brain just wasn’t getting it. 

“Rin, why can’t I just see him as my kid?” 

His wife turned over, looking at him in the dark. He continued to stare at the ceiling. 

“You’re being too hard on yourself.” Rin said matter of factly.

“No, you and Kanna are fine about it, but I’m… Not.”

Rin thought for a moment.

“Spend more time with him. I breastfeed Naruto, it makes sense that both I and him are going to bond faster. He is literally bonded to my boob.”

Kenji chuckled.

“I love when you talk dirty.” 

Rin rolled her eyes. 

“That makes sense I guess.” He rolled on his side, meeting her eyes.

“Maybe I should be his boob buddy too.” He said before breaking into giggles.

Rin frowned and playfully slapped his arm before rolling back over.

“Don’t ask for advice if you’re going to be that way.” She said in mock annoyance. 

“Love you babe, night~”

“....”

“...”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

Kenji smirked, rolling back unto his back. He could do that. Maybe take some paid time off, lord knows they couldn’t afford them BOTH taking unpaid time off, and just hang out… with his tits out. He giggled at the thought, earning a bap from Rin to quieten down. No. To be serious. He would spend more time with Naruto, and with Kanna. Maybe give Rin a break.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Tomie and Rin were always together, the creepy Uchiha twins, with blank black eyes that even the void would be scared to stare back into. Unfortunately, they were physically very weak, unable to do much running or anything active for too long. Between the two Rin was the stronger, in terms of physical ability, however, Tomie had stronger genjutsu ability. Not that either were given the chance to show off the skills they did have. 

Considered an embarrassment the two were quickly hidden away. Rumors flew that the two were secretly demons. It was only until the third great war happened that they were released into the wild. 

It was shortly after the death of one of the twins that Rin met Kenji. A tall man with fire red hair, he was a great healer and amazing at crowd control. 

Rin had been exhausted, her back-up was gone, she’d been separated from her team but had managed to evade getting pinned down. She could still hear the screams of the men caught in her genjutsu. She managed to keep staggering forward until she couldn’t move anymore. Tears escaped her eyes, she felt so alone, hidden under the brush of the forest she cried for her lost sister. The extra power was not worth the loneliness she felt swallow her up. She startled at the sound of the leaves moving, quickly assuming a defensive position.

“Hey there! Taking a break from the war?” A red headed man crawled over, smiling like an idiot. 

He had blood red hair and oval face, he was scuffed up and had probably just left a fight. Rin relaxed a little seeing his Konoha headband. 

“Ya know,” he said, turning and sitting next to her. “This whole war thing fucking sucks.”

Rin couldn’t help it, she burst into laughter. 

The man gave her a big smile as she got it out of her system. 

“I’m Kenji by the way.” He said holding his hand out.

“Uchiha… Rin.” She replied gently touching his hand in response.

Kenji and Rin shared a glance, hands touching.

“Hey are you single?” Kenji interjected.

“W-what?” Rin’s face lit up in a blush, she quickly looked away, embarrassed by the show of emotion.

“No I mean it, like we could get married right here and I wouldn’t complain. In fact, yeah, why don’t we get married? I know the Hokage, we can do it right now.” 

Rin stuttered, not sure how to organise her words.

“I uh-”

“We also don’t have to, you can tell me to fuck off right now and I will.” Kenji interrupted, suddenly very serious.

“I would need to ask permission…”

“What? Who’s? Or… How old are you?” He said, making a face.

“I’m of age!” She said in a hushed whisper, remembering where they were and that they were hiding. 

Honestly, who had she had the misfortune of meeting!

Kenji sighed in relief leaning back against the tree. They sat in silence for a minute before he perked back up for a minute. 

“So was that a yes or a no?”

“It was a, let’s wait until there isn’t an active battle.” She admonished.

“Right, that’s smart. Man, you’ll be a great wife. Beautiful and smart.” Kenji nodded to himself.

Rin smiled to herself, enjoying the glow of her first compliment. This was the first time anyone had shown interest in her at all. She’d enjoy the attention while it was there, even if it didn’t go anywhere.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Kenji woke up early that morning, determined to get his life together, that was until he stepped back into the hospital. It was always chaos at work. Where the Q (quiet) word was absolutely banned. It had been a month since the incident, but that just meant more dangerous missions for those protecting Konoha’s borders. Kenji didn’t miss any of the whispers or comments people made about his son, and how it was only fair that Kenji work harder to make up for what happened. Biting his lip he didn’t comment. No point in fighting back, but he did punch a dude for calling his wife a demon. Kenji had married her, knowing her past, and how she’d been mislabeled by the village. Kenji has sympathized greatly, having been accused many times of being a red haired demon himself.

His supervisor was pissed though.

“Kenji, I understand this is a stressful time, but you can’t punch your co-workers.” 

Kenji’s supervisor Yama, was a portly older man. Yama’s face was always red and flushed, due to poor blood pressure Kenji assumed. He was tasked with making the hospital run smoothly, which Kenji did not envy. Yama would often butt head with staff over the budget, but he was good at his job so it was something everyone just had to deal with. 

“He called my wife a demon.” Kenji said, resolute.

Yama sighed, leaning back in his chair despite it’s squeaks in protest it stayed in one piece. Massaging the bridge of his nose he spoke. 

“That’s not a valid reason… I’ll write them up, but Kenji… You might need to just take those comments on the chin for a while. You’ll also need to be written up-”

“Actually, can I use this as an excuse to take paid time off?” Kenji interjected.

Yama made a pained groan at the mention of pay. Both hands joined to rub his face. He let out a breath, slamming both hands on the table in front of him and leaning forward. 

“Two weeks, no pay.” Yama said, arms folding.

“Three weeks, two paid.” Kenji argued.

“For stress leave.” He smirked.

“I’m sure the Hokage would approve.”

Yama scowled, Kenji grinning like a cat who’s gotten the milk.

“If the Hokage approves, then yes.” Yama said with an eyebrow raised.

Kenji nodded, arms folded.

“Yep, let me know as soon as he does!” Kenji said, leaving abruptly.

Yama frowned, why would the Hokage care about that idiot getting paid time off?

Kenji continued to work his ass off, eternally grateful for the nurses that helped him. It was also good that they didn’t care about his personal life, and just that he treated them equally. The hospital was a hive of activity, with each new patient Kenji was worn down a bit more. He specialized in general medicine. Helping civilians with their issues, many of them had little to no chakra, this put extra strain on him as he’d have to rely 100% on his own to heal injuries. 

That was his strength as an Uzumaki, his well of chakra was deep and he could pull nearly all of it out before he’d start risking his own health. When the war was happening he’d used the techniques passed down to him by Tsunade and stored extra in a diamond on his head. But Rin had mentioned it looked like a pimple at a distance so Kenji had quickly abandoned the practice. Rin had felt terrible about it, and Kenji had gotten over it years ago. But at this point it was more about teasing her. 

The comments had at least stopped, they’d been downgraded to glares, and flinches when Kenji turned too fast. He got… More than a little glee out of that. 

It was getting dark when he was finally able to leave, on the walk home he was approached by a ninja he wasn’t very familiar with. Young, maybe 15? He couldn’t be sure. The kid gave him the message from the Hokage, Kenji took it with a grin thanking the boy before moving on. He opened it as he walked. 

It gave paid permission for 4 weeks off. However, one week had to be used to prep for an overnight mission he’d need to go on. Overnight was a very loose term, it could mean up to a week if Kenji was unlucky enough. Kenji frowned, he didn’t like the idea of leaving for so long, but if he wanted the time off he’d have to say yes. Folding the letter away, he resolved to talk to Rin about it before making a choice. 

If Rin had to go back to work soon, like she was supposed to, then it could be overwhelming for her, and Kenji wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

He sighed, too much to think about today.

The 40 minute walk back home was peaceful enough, missives aside. He enjoyed the long walk most days. Sometimes if he wasn’t feeling the village he’d take the longer path through the outskirts of the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanna watched as her parents discussed some important stuff. Quickly growing bored she wondered off to the garden. Her mum quickly grabbing the hem of her yukata halting her adventure. 

“Kanna, stay in the fence. Don’t go outside the boarder. Okay?” Rin’s words were firm and Kanna nodded, eager to start her play time. 

As soon as Rin let go Kanna made a run for the sliding door, leaving it wide open as she jumped off the veranda and onto the grass. The ground was cold and damp, if Kanna was lucky it might snow today. 

Rin and Kenji watched, still making conversation but their eyes never leaving the toddler that ran around outside. 

“So I have to deal with an extra child for four weeks?” Rin joked, a lazy half smile on her face.  
Kenji smirked.  
“Hey, I only asked for three weeks.” Kenji countered. 

He stared at his wife, her profile dignified. She was pale, not as pale as she used to be. The small amount of farm work they had to do on the property has seen to that. He reached over and held her hands, Rin quickly turned a quizzical look on her face.   
“Are you gonna miss me when I’m gone?” He asked, soppily.

Rin smirked.

“No, I already have a younger replacement on the way.”

“Ah! How dare!” He replied dramatically grabbing his heart. 

Rin chuckled and turned back to watching Kanna. 

“So. You think you’ll be fine without me for a bit?” Kenji asked, a more serious tone this time.

Rin contemplated it for a minute.

“I should be fine. It’s still winter so there’s not much to do around here. I should be fine for a day or two.” 

Kenji opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the loud cry of a baby. Rin moved to get up, but Kenji stopped her.

“I took the time off to bond remember?” He said with a smile.

Rin nodded and moved to sit on the veranda to watch Kanna better. The small girl running around striking poses and pretending to be various things.

Kenji went to the smallest bedroom of the house, now belonging to both Kanna and Naruto. The small babe had gotten fat and pudgy in the time he’d spent in their family. Kenji went to the small crib baby still screaming. Naruto’s face was flushed and looking very much like a ripe tomato. Kenji could smell why the boy was upset. But he couldn’t move, suddenly feeling so overwhelmed. 

Tears started falling from his face, feeling like he couldn’t breathe, he leaned over hands gripping the edge of the crib. He counted, trying to get his breathing under control. It took him a minute, but he managed, standing up he grabbed the boy. His son. Yeah, he had to start saying it in his head. Right? 

It took him longer than he’d like to admit but he eventually got the baby changed. Naruto was awake and grumpy, he seemed unsure of Kenji and Kenji couldn’t blame the… His kid that. 

“Ya know, Uzumaki’s normally have red hair. You got pretty unlucky with that.” Kenji lightly teased. 

Naruto mumbled unhappily. Kenji laughed.

“Do you not like being teased?” 

Kenji took a big breath in, holding Naruto he went outside. Rin watched him as he walked over.  
“What time does he get fed?” Kenji asked.  
“It’s on the fridge, just like for Kanna.”  
Nodding Kenji walked past Rin into the kitchen. And there on the fridge, a nostalgic reminder of yesteryear. A small card, decorated with little frogs and stars, a little timetable of when to feed the baby. Kenji had to lean over to read it, Rin had tiny ass handwriting. 

“You got another 20minutes boy. Kenji said, maybe more to himself.

Naruto was getting antsy, seeing the fridge, the chubby baby was probably expecting a feed. 

Kenji chuckled, if it was Kanna he’d be throwing a fit. Smiling to himself he went back out, Naruto continued to make more disgruntled noises, calming instantly when he was Rin. Rin for her part smiled fondly at their kid. Kanna ran over hanging off the edge of the veranda. Kenji sat next to the pair, holding Naruto close so he’d stay warm. 

Kanna instantly started babbling at the baby. Talking about ninja’s and adventure, before running off to show off her power poses. Rin admonished her for not wearing shoes. Her scolding was quickly drowned out by Kanna’s squeal of joy as snow started to fall. Naruto cried out, scared by the loud cry of his sister. Kenji panicked a bit and held his son close, patting his back and trying to soothe him. 

Their quiet family time progresses well over the few weeks Kenji had off. He’d figured out the routine and how to balance Kanna’s boisterous nature with Naruto’s grumpy attitude. Near the end, on the three week mark, Rin had decided to go visit the park with just her and Kanna. 

“I’m worried about Kanna.” She’d said, the two children asleep. 

Rin and Kenji were laid in bed, enjoying their nightly adult talk time. 

“That’s fair, she is a weird kid.” Kenji joked, earning himself a light slap on the arm from Rin.

“She is not weird. She just has a lot of imagination.” Rin defended.

“I know, I know, I’m just kidding.” Kenji interrupted before Rin could continue. 

Kenji had long since accepted that Rin had no real idea of what was normal or not for kids. And, as much as he loved Kanna, with all his heart really, the kid was weird. Like how she’d play like a dead dog when Kenji asked her to, tongue hanging out and arms up tight against her like little paws. Or how she’d hang on to his leg and be dragged around the floor, he’d joked once that he could clean the floor with her doing it. Kanna had since deemed it the mop game. Honestly, she was the best kid he could have hoped for. 

“I’m worried she might feel like we aren’t spending enough time with her.” Rin continued, breaking Kenji’s thought process. 

He hummed in response.

“Maybe, I mean, I was an only child. So I can’t really relate. Kinda wish there was someone else to distract my parents growing up.” Kenji admitted.

“I also am having difficultly relating. Growing up as a twin we spend more time with each other as opposed to with our parents.” Rin said, a sad note to her tone. 

Kenji rolled over, gesturing for a hug, Rin shuffled. Putting her pillow over his arm and snuggling in.   
“So you want to go to the park like you used to?”  
“Yes. I think it would be a good gesture. Something to demonstrate that she is still important to us.” Rin affirmed. 

Kenji smiled, yeah, weird wife, weird kid, and weird house. He had it all.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The day came, he and Naruto were going to spend the day, just the two of them. Bro’ing out.   
Rin had said something cryptic before leaving though.  
“You’ve been lucky up until now. Please be mindful when you change his diaper.” She’d said it in a hushed very serious tone. 

Kenji had been confused, but promised to be careful. He chalked the weird talk upto her just being nervous to leave them. 

Yes, he’d been high and mighty on his horse until Naruto woke up. Then it began. The screaming, the kid was having a day. Kenji had tried everything, diaper was fine, he wouldn’t eat, Kenji even tried some light healing to see if it was a stomach ache or not. That seemed to help a little, which made Kenji feel better. Though part of him still wanted to run to the hospital. He was a doctor goddammit, he should know how to deal with a crying baby.

Eventually the kid managed to calm down, not before doing a huge shit. Almost as big as he was. Kenji woulda been proud if he didn’t have to clean it up. 

Feeling mentally exhausted, Kenji laid the babe on his changing mat. Not really paying attention, he cleaned his son up. He then went to grab the second diaper when he was suddenly assaulted by a piss stream hitting his face. Kenji scrunched up his face in disgust using the second diaper to try and redirect the piss. Naruto giggled, taking great joy in his father’s pain. Piss done, Naruto happily chewed on his toes, much like a little monkey. Kenji scowled at his son before smiling. Taking his boy and sharing a short shower together. Naruto giggled happily playing in the streams of water as his father quickly washed himself off with one hand. 

The whole process had been an effort in difficulty. Kenji had managed to undress with one hand, swapping Naruto between them as needed. The shower wasn’t as hot as Kenji would have liked, but Naruto was too small for anything like an adult could handle.

It was snowing outside when Kenji got to lay down, Naruto happily napping next to him. He’d just consumed a whole bottle of milk, Kenji watched the little greedy guts sleep. Big round belly and peaceful face. It all made Kenji feel melancholy. Naruto looked a lot like Kushina. Would he grow up to be like her too? 

Kenji still hadn’t really addressed his feelings about losing the last member of the Uzumaki clan. He’d lost his parents before Kanna had been born. Lost his village when he was a kid. And Kushina had been there with him through all of it. More like a sister than a cousin, they’d moved to Konoha together as children. Their fathers who were brothers, were tightknit and were always chilling out together. Kenji could actually remember the big fight his parents had gone through before the move happened. Kenji’s mother was a strange woman, she was an Uzumaki as well, and her marriage had been a political one. Ever uptight and always about putting the clan first. She’d rejected the idea of moving to Konoha, hated the idea of leaving their village, and hated the idea of, gasp, her child marrying someone outside of their clan!

Kenji’s father had been more reasonable, he wanted to help support his brother and his family in Kushina’s becoming a vessel for the kyuubi. Eventually his father had won out, but it was only because Kenji was supposed to marry Kushina. Gag, he’d had no interest in his cousin, she was a gross gremlin in his mind. But it had been enough to convince his mother. Though, Kenji suspected that if he and Kushina hadn’t been as close as they were it never would have worked. 

And Naruto. Naruto looked so much like her sometimes. He was a constant reminder for Kenji that his best friend was gone, that he’d lost more of his clan and gotten what? An extra mouth to feed that they sure as hell couldn’t afford. And then there was the thing inside the boy. The kyuubi, the thing that killed his friend, the whole reason they had to leave their village and come to this shithole. Kenji couldn’t say he didn’t regret taking the kid in, this was a lot harder than he ever thought it would be.

Kenji felt exhausted, mentally and physically. So when Kanna came home screaming, crying and running towards him, waking up Naruto, Kenji had, had enough. With both screaming, he almost snapped at Kanna, but he took a breath and left. 

He sat on the futon in his shared bedroom swearing as he stepped on one of Kanna’s toys on the way in. He just sat, trying not to let his anger boil up. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but when the screaming died down Rin entered. Worried for him. She moved to embrace him but he shrugged her off.

“Don’t touch me. I just need a fucking moment.” He growled.

“Tell me what is wrong? Did something happen today?” Rin asked, not letting him breathe.

“Just, give me a fucking minute!” Kenji shouted.  
“No. You don’t get to shout at me. Tell me what is wrong.” Rin stated, a serious expression on her face.

“You wouldn’t fucking understand, you still have your whole shitty village, and your fucking clan. You haven’t lost shit. So don’t come at me like you could understand what it’s like to lose family!” Kenji screamed. 

Rin remained silent throughout his tirade. Kenji instantly felt terrible as soon as he was done. Deflated, his knees fell to the floor and he started sobbing. Rin sat next to him, holding him close.

“See a therapist.” She stated. 

Kenji could only nod, muttering apology after apology. 

“It will take me some time for me to forgive what you’ve said. But I am here for you.” She continued, 

Kenji snuggled into her lap, eternally grateful for Rin patience and understanding. He’d speak to someone about a therapist tomorrow. During Kenji’s little pitty party, Kanna peaked in. Kenji looked up and opened his arms, his daughter running in for a big hug. Kenji kissed her head and apologized. Kanna didn’t understand what had happened and freely cried, not sure how to handle the emotions.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kanna was excited to go to the park with her mum, she’d woken up extra early, jumping out of bed. She heard the old floor creak and complain under her weight. Frowning, that wasn’t very ninja. Mum could walk around making no noise, Kanna could do the same! And so she started jumping trying to make as little noise as possible. This for a three-year-old was very difficult, and Kanna would accept no less than perfection. Naruto watched curious, recently he’d been able to turn his head. Though Kanna was little more than a fuzzy ball of red that move around in unpredictable ways. Kanna noticed the small blue eyes watching her, she started sprinting from one side of the room to the other, the babies eyes following her. 

Naruto’s little hand reached out, trying to bap at her. Kanna and Naruto would often play a game where he would reach out and Kanna would run around the bedroom trying to evade his tiny hands.

Naruto’s development was strange for a baby, he was a good sleeper, and sometimes it felt like he was much older than he was. Not that Kanna knew any of this. To her he was a weird blobby thing that she existed with, she couldn’t poke him, or really touch him. She was too big and strong! Kanna puffed out her chest, remembering that both her parents had told her that. 

Mum came into the room a little after, Kanna excitedly ran over having forgotten all previous intension of moving in silence. 

Rin smiled at her daughter.

“What were you playing?” 

Kanna giggled hanging off the front of her mothers clothes. 

“I was playing ninjas! I was trying to be, ummm, shhhh.” She enthused.

“Quiet?” Rin asked.

“Yes! Then I played with Naruto, he couldn’t catch me coz I was too fast!” 

Naruto gurgled in the background, perhaps in response to his sister. 

Rin was happy to see the two getting along. She held Kanna’s hand a lead the girl to the small stickered wardrobe that Kanna had kept her clothes in.

“Do you want to pick some warm clothes for the park today, while I go check on your brother?” Rin asked gently.

“Yeah.” Kanna said with a shrug.

She turned opening the sliding door of her wardrobe and started picking through things. How was she feeling today? The froggy jacket was good, but so was the tiger one… AND her super special one she got for special occasions. Thinking long and hard, Kanna decided to get out her froggy jacket and purple stripe pants. Her mum frowned at the choice.

“Kanna.” She said, feeding Naruto.

She was sat on a small chair in Kanna’s room. There was little that fit in the tiny space.

“You’re too big for that jacket.” She said, tone dead serious.

Kanna looked at it and frowned, tears welling up in her eyes before she kicked off in a tantrum. It was the froggy jacket or her life! She had been told to pick out her clothes and she did! Why was this wrong? Kanna didn’t understand at all.

Rin frowned.

“Kanna. Pick another jacket.” She continued firm and not willing to give into terrorists.

Kanna continued her tantrum, wailing on the ground until her face was red. She got even more frustrated when she tried to put on the jacket and it was too tight. 

“I can fit!” She cried. 

Her mother shook her head, seeing the jacket was too small to even zip up on Kanna now. It was going to snow today. The toddler would have to wear something properly fitting. Kanna laid on the floor crying and Rin let her, deciding it was better to not engage with that behaviour, she took Naruto outside to the combined dinning and lounge room. Kanna continued her tantrum isolated from the rest of the house. Kenji was sitting at the kotatsu spacing out when Rin came and sat next to him. He brightened up upon seeing her, happily taking Naruto from her.

Kanna eventually came out, defeated, she was wearing a jumper that fit her properly, though not done up yet. She sulked but came running over. Slamming into Rin, Kanna hugged her mother. Rin stroked the little girls hair, primping and propering her. Rin mused that she’d have a Kanna shaped bruise by the end of the day. 

Kanna stood allowing herself to be quickly groomed and tidied by her mother. She stared intensely at Rin, thinking. 

“Why isn’t my hair like yours?” Kanna asked

“Because it’s like your fathers.” Rin answered, not looking up.

Kenji leaned back giving Kanna a big grin, they high fived despite Rin grumbles for the girl to stay still for a second. Kanna thought again for a minute.

“Why isn’t her hair red than?” Kanna asked, pointing at Naruto.

Kenji wasn’t sure how to answer, looking to Rin.

“His. Naruto is a boy, so it’s his hair.” Rin corrected.  
Kanna rolled her eyes as well as a toddler could.

“He has different hair, like me.” Rin eventually answered.

Kanna didn’t seem completely convinced by that answer. But before she could argue, she was told to put her shoes on so they could go.

Excited by the prospect of breakfast at the park, the little girl ran out at top speed. Knocking over almost all the shoes at the entrance to grab at her own strawberry gum boots. Rin sighed, looking at the mess Kanna had made of the entrance.   
Kanna was wearing her tirger jacket, a bright orange with brown stripes. It was made in a way that made it look like the hood was the mouth of the tiger. With it she wore grey and purple striped pants and her strawberry gum boots, which were white with a strawberry pattern. She was her father’s daughter through and through Rin lamented. Rin wore a winter kimono, it had to be adjusted over the years but still worked and was warm. It was a simple olive green with a faint white flower pattern that had faded over the years of use.   
Kanna watched excitedly from the open door frame as her mother rearranged the entrance area and put on her own boots. 

“Bye dad!” Kanna yelled waving frantically from the entrance.  
Rin stood, nodding goodbye to her husband. Kenji gave them a big grin saying his goodbyes, Rin leaned over and said something to him. But Kanna was too busy kicking around the snow outside the door to notice. She jumped to face her mother, grabbing the gloved hand with her own. The pair walked to their usual stopping spot under the tree. Kanna helped her mother push the snow off so they could sit. 

Kanna leaned against her mother, enjoying the closeness. Rin wrapped her arm around Kanna, kissing the top of her head.

“Why can’t you walk long?” Kanna asked, almost hitting her mother’s nose with the quick motion.

“Some people can’t walk very far. When it’s cold like today, I have trouble with my legs.”

“What kind of troubles?”

Rin thought for a minute. “They hurt a lot. So I need to sit and give them a rest.”

Kanna tilted her head side to side, processing the information.

“Okay, I’ll help!” She said, jumping off the bench.

She laid her hands on her mother’s lap, she frowned in concentration. Rin watched, not sure what she was supposed to do in this situation.

“It’s not working…” Kanna said softly, looking at her hands.

“What’s not working?” 

“The light! Like dad does to make the things better.” Kanna answered.

Rin smiled softly, she sniffed a bit before standing up. She felt truly grateful for Kanna sometimes.

“No, it worked. I’m feeling much better.” Rin said, taking Kanna’s hand.

The little girl grinned triumphantly all the way to the small café. Rin was struggling near the end, but she made the walk, eager to sit she picked a table closest to the door. Only to be refuted by Kanna, who wanted to sit closer to a big window in a booth. 

The small café was light and airy. It was a comfy little spot with white walls and bright furniture. Kanna would often refer to it as the fairy café, with all its fake plants and flowers it certainly looked like something out of a children’s book. Rin grimaced as she made her way to the booth. Sliding in next to Kanna who was excitedly looking out the window. 

It didn’t take long for a waitress to come and give them their menus and take their orders. A milkshake and pancakes for Kanna and a coffee for Rin. As more people shifted in and out of the café none sat near the pair.

“Your coffee.” The waitress said, quickly leaving before Rin could breathe a thank you.  
Rin took a sip, getting some pencils out of her bag so Kanna could entertain herself by drawing on the napkin. Kanna happily took them after Rin helped her taking off her gloves.   
“Thank you!” Kanna said to the waitress when she later received her milkshake.   
Rin wasn’t surprised that their service was quick. Even when she’d been an Uchiha most businesses were keen to get them out as quick as possible. She supposed that’s why so many of the clan had started their own little business in the compound. It often felt like its own little village. Much like oil and water, it was impossible for the two to mix Rin lamented. Rin watched Kanna draw, the toddler stuck in her own little world, Rin couldn’t make sense of the drawing. Two long sticks and a tiny stick. The work progressed, the sticky forms of a stick with red hair and black hair next to each other. The little stick with red hair next to them.

“Is that us?” Rin asked, Kanna nodded enthusiastically pointing herself, Rin and Kenji out.

“Where’s Naruto?” Rin asked.

“Oh.” Kanna replied, quickly adding another stick in the sky. “There!” She said triumphantly just as the pancakes came.

It was a small stack of 3, with a little cream and maple syrup to pour. Rin pour and ‘prepared’ the pancakes how Kanna liked them as Kanna stared greedy eyed, licking her lips.  
Kanna successfully ate one pancake, already full from her milkshake. Rin ate the last two, though they were too sweet for her tastes it was better to not waste food. Kanna laid down in the booth belly big and full.

She hummed a little song to herself as her mother paid, leaving money at the table. She rolled off the seat ducking under the table to meet her mother as Rin stood. Rin helped Kanna put her gloves back on before leaving holding hands. 

Rin was lucky that the café was so close to the park her and Kanna frequented. Though, Rin’s lack of stamina meant she could only go places that were close. Kanna ran ahead of Rin when she saw the park, rushing to the playground she started climbing and hanging off everything. Rin sat on a bench nearby. Soon after their arrival a group of mothers approached. They whispered amongst each other, stealing looks at Rin and Kanna as their child ran to the playground. 

Kanna was having fun playing a ninja game she’d made up, a group of three children ran over to the park, two girls and a boy. The boy almost knocked her over as he rushed past her to get on the slide. Kanna didn’t pay it much mind, feeling a bit shy, she took a big breath and asked them if they wanted to play.

One of the girls made a face.

“Ewwwwww” Both the girls said, poking their tongues out at Kanna.

“My mum said we can’t play with you because you’re bad.” The older of the two said, chest puffed out.

“I’m not bad!” Kanna defended, tears in her eyes.

Rin frowned, standing to see what was happening. She was quickly blocked off by the three mothers.

“So I heard you had a new baby. Must be exciting, a new little monster. Oh whoops.” One said, smug look on her face. 

Rin frowned, searching her memory for the woman's face.  
“Yes. Now please excuse me.” Rin replied, attempting to step past the blockade.   
“Now, now, the kids are playing. We really should catch up.” One of the other mothers cooed.  
To say Rin was unamused would be vastly understating the problem. She was used to these women ignoring her, looking through her even. But to speak so casually with her? The audacity. 

“I’m afraid I have little to share. I really must return home to my husband. Oh. Whoops.” She said with malice to the woman in the centre, whose husband had recently left her.

The three women fell away, comforting the center one. Rin ignored them and collected Kanna who was crying. Rin had managed to step in before the toddler had resorted to hitting, much to her own relief. 

As the pair walked away, one of the mothers yelled out.  
“You bitch, just wait, that demon will eat you and your shitty family whole!”

Rin remained stiff lipped dragging a crying Kanna to the house. She had to lean against the outside of their house when they returned. Her legs were in agony, and she felt about ready to collapse. Kanna was still sniffling, ready to ramp up to a cry again. She threw the door open, crying and screaming for Kenji. Rin followed after exhausted. Kenji snapped almost as soon as she entered, storming off to their room. Sighing Rin comforted the children. Both eventually falling into a slumber. She took the opportunity to check on Kenji, still not over his mood he snapped at her again. Words cutting deep into her heart. She understood very well how hard it was to lose someone you loved. She hardly knew a ninja who didn’t understand that pain. Kushina, was a dear friend of Rins. The only one she’d really had. She remembered the woman fondly, and was very sadden by her death. 

“Go to therapy.” She’d told Kenji, not sure what else she could say.


End file.
